


Ghost Ship

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: AU as in trading starships for tallships, F/M, More tags as I write this, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: The Pirate AU that nobody asked for!    Prime Gabriel Lorca gets to wear long black coats and leather pants and assume the role of pirate captain---Except that his ship is currently on fire at the bottom of the ocean, which is causing his first mate, Michael Burnham, to ask questions.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Original Universe Gabriel Lorca, Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Ghost Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this fandom likes AUs, but I sure as hell do. In fact it takes nothing to send me off on a self-indulgent trip like this. 
> 
> This has season one and two mashed up together, nobody dies, Prime Lorca and adventure!

_Ghost Ship_

Chapter 1 

**Discovery**

* * *

“Captain?” 

“Yeah , Burnham?”

“What _exactly_ was in our cargo bay?” 

Captain Gabriel Lorca watched as the wreckage of the _Buran_ continue to burn as it sank into the sea. It was being consumed by a bright red flame , something that neither wood nor gunpowder could create, as it made its way to it’s final resting place at the bottom of the ocean . Water did nothing to extinguish the fire as the ship descended below the surface. “You’re the scientist, you tell me.”

Michael Burnham was indeed a scientist, but what she was looking at was illogical. She was the first mate aboard the _Buran_ , and knew that something magnesium related was not on their manifests. Even then, magnesium was not worth scuttling the ship to avoid being captured by the Imperial Navy. “Last time I questioned my captain, I was marooned.”

Lorca opened his arms and spun around to look at her, his long black coat fluttering around him dramatically. He looked around on the deserted beach. “You’re the one experienced with marooning. So, what do we do now?”

She was still unsure how to take all this. “None of this makes sense without context.”

“Context is for kings.” He winked and began walking up the beach to the tree line, hoping they could use the cover to look for the rest of the crew in case there were any Imperial ship was looking for survivors. 

What the hell did that mean? He was cryptic and sarcastic, which was his way of hiding what a brilliant strategist he was, but she felt he delighted in the confusion. It was a slight of hand, a way to move the conversation away from what he didn't want to talk about. So what was the strategy here? How was sinking their ship a logical move? She jogged after him to catch up. “Sir…”

“We need a ship, Burnham.” Lorca said. “How do we get a new ship?”

“Well, since we’re pirates, I do believe we steal one.” She said and looked around at the empty shore. They were in the middle of nowhere, stealing a ship would require some creative thinking. “To do that we need to find our navigator and find out where we are, where the shipping routes are and, in the meantime, set up camp to ensure our survival.”

“Great. Get it done.”

She looked behind her as the _Buran_ disappeared under the surface, fire still burning under the water. Magnesium, definitely. Strontium Chlorite or Strontium Nitrate for the red color. But why? Why would a pirate need those chemicals? “Sir I don’t understand why…”

“I don’t give a damn.” He sing-songed and turned to her. “Find the crew. Figure out where we are. Get us a ship. Get it done.”

She gave him a nod, because he was not wrong to tell her to stop worrying about the details that didn’t matter. Asking why the _Buran_ was sinking didn’t bring it back. Now they had other problems, and he had already delegated the tasks for her, he wasn’t wrong to get irritated. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

It took about three hours to find the crew scattered around the shoreline. Thankfully everyone escaped with their lives thanks to Lorca’s orders to abandon ship before anyone knew there was reason to. Michael didn’t doubt his actions, she simply didn’t understand his motives. She couldn’t see any malicious explanation for sinking the ship, but saving the crew. Logically--he saw a strategy she did not. He was forcing her to figure it out instead of explaining it, but that would come later. Right now, her job was to make sure the crew was all safe and they weren’t missing anyone. She was pleased to see that they were all working on setting up camp, drying clothes, and cataloguing inventory. She found their quartermaster, Saru, knowing this was his doing. “What’s our status report, Saru?”

“All crew members present and accounted for. We are working on shelter, small fires and I have a hunting party out. Landry is patrolling, setting up perimeter. Detmer and Owokesun are up on the ridge trying to get our bearings and location. Tilly is…” Saru looked around for the familiar red hair and didn’t see her. “Probably still on the beach salvaging what she can.”

Michael nodded. They had been at this a while as she and Lorca were the last to abandon ship and fell behind. She looked in Saru’s eyes to determine if he knew about the cause for this; if he knew about the cargo. His look told her he was just as clueless about the recent turn of events as she was. “Well, I best figure out how to get us a new ship.”

Saru clicked at her, a tic toc sound that reminded her that their captain would be expecting solutions even if there were no solutions to be had immediately. “Tilly brought the dinghies ashore in case we need them, she’s more than likely looking for anything else salvageable.”

“We won’t survive long on the open seas with those.” Michael knew he was aware, but she needed to talk this out with someone who was not going to bark at her that he ‘Didn’t give a damn’. Technically she and Saru were both the same rank. A first mate on an imperial ship was second in command, but pirates had quartermasters not first mates. They were definitely a hybrid model pirate crew, having Imperial Naval officers who had turned pirates, and now pirates turned survival trainees. “I’ll see what Detmer has found.”

“Michael,” Saru paused, not wanting to speak the words because it would be questioning their captain.

She smiled, reassuringly. “Our captain is anxious to get back to work. We should be prepared to move at any time. He's already breaking into the fortune cookie sayings.”

“Landry has first watch.” Saru informed her where their master gunner and security officer was. “In case any Imperial ships want to check for survivors.”

Michael couldn’t help but wonder what the Imperial Captain of the thought about all this. The _Buran_ had engaged the enemy ship, hit them with a broadside and then left, only to end up exploding and sinking. She doubted anyone was going to come look for them. It had to look like something supernatural took them out. She shook her head, Lorca's 'Get it done' echoing from the back of her mind because he was right. Dwelling on this was pointless and borderline insubordination considering the siutation the crew was in: stranded on an unknown shoreline. She saw their captain, working his way through the makeshift camp inspecting things, checking on his crew, being the confidence they all looked for. She made his way over to him, it was her job to report progress even if she didn’t do anything yet. “Sir?”

Gabriel patted one of the gunners on the shoulder before moving over to the tree where Burnham waited. “Report.”

“This crew is a cohesive away unit, there is nothing that has been left to chance. Landry is already patrolling for any Imperial investigation, Saru has camp and food covered, Detmer and Owo are working on our location and Tilly is securing our dinghies in case we require them.” Michael nodded. She had done nothing. “All in Saru’s capable hands.”

“Great.” He looked at her in anticipation of her presenting a plan to get out of here. He raised his eyebrows and hands, silently asking for it. 

“I’m going to the top of the ridge to get a report from Detmer.” She informed him and then heard branches breaking and leaves moving in the direction she anticipated going in. They both looked up as Kayla Detmer exploded out of the thick underbrush, excited and waving around a spyglass.

“Sir!” Detmer called as she raced up to him. “You’re _not_ going to believe this.”

“Believe what?” He asked and then looked to Burnham. “Why do you all give me such shit about being cryptic and yet speak in riddles and pause for the suspense before giving your reports?”

“I don’t know where we could have possibly learned that.” Saru said dryly from behind Michael.

“Keep that up and you’re the first one we eat.” Gabriel mumbled.

“Actually, sir, we all agreed that you’re the one we’re going to have to eat.” Detmer replied. “Since you’re well marinated in whiskey.”

“Eat my ass.” He snapped back and heard some of the crew laughing behind him. This banter would do more to assure them all was well than any personal appearances or inspections. He loved his crew for this, because it came natural to them. Burnham was the only one who struggled with the proper timing, but they were working on that.

“That would be _Candide_ , sir, and if you’re implying there is a false sense of optimism and mocking the absurdity of thinking everything is for the best…” Michael raised her eyebrow at him, because she wanted to bait him into telling them what this was all about. “It’s actually quite poignant.”

“This is why Philippa marooned you.” He said. The crew laughed because they expected the realistic assessment from her. He wasn't one to bullshit people, but as captain he didn't need the ship's morale to take a hit hearing that from him. Burnham's way of delivering bad news was like hearing a professor lecture, everyone listened and learned but knew he wasn't gong to let them fail the class. He really liked this crew, he never doubted they could handle this. Now Burnham, she was going to give herself ulcers trying to work out the puzzle, he could see it in the way she stared at him and clenched her jaw. He smiled, took the spyglass, but didn’t give her the satisfaction of telling her what his plan was. He simply turned and pointed for Detmer to lead the way and waited for his staff to follow. “This is why I miss her because she would have made sexual references instead of literary.”

“Perhaps she’s looking to hire someone to fill my position.” Michael said and got the dismissive wave of the hand from her captain.

“I’d mutiny faster than you did.” He admitted. 

“Unless she ate your ass.” Saru chirped.

“Who’s being dramatic _now_ ?” Michael asked as Lorca picked up the long flaps of his coat and made sure they saw his ass as he climbed up the hill in front of them. Philippa would have _kicked_ his ass.

“Should have let you all go down with the ship.” He snapped and let his coat fall back down to cover his posterior.

“We’d never go down on you, sir!” Tilly yelled as she appeared out of the shrubs and got the look that said she had definitely said the wrong thing. “Anyhow, I saved the dinghies. Not much else, because not much floats away when it’s on fire at the bottom of the ocean. Which, from the look you're giving me, is not a topic for discussion so... where are we going? What did I miss?”

“We choose our own pain.” Gabriel reminded himself as he walked up the hill, his staff following dutifully behind him as they stalked up to the peak. They were in good spirits, only Burnham asking questions, and everyone had set off to do their jobs without being told. That was what was important, so now it was time for a staff meeting. He was glad his staff fell in without being told, he ran a tight ship even if he didn't have a ship at the moment. 

“Is he talking about being a pain i _n the ass_?” Tilly asked. “Because this climbing is hell on mine.”

“Why do you insist on _showing us_ what this is, Detmer?” Gabriel asked his ship’s Master who was scampering up the hillside like a mountain goat. He, was not. “Why can’t you just _tell us_?”

“Perhaps it’s because she’s unsure as to why there is a fire burning underwater where our ship went down.” Michael said, so only he could hear. “Not many people know how magnesium burns. It’s _science,_ not navigation.”

“Hmm.” Gabriel hummed to dismiss her statement but was amused by her clever ways of pestering him about it. “Talk about pain in the ass.”

“You wouldn't believe me unless you saw it with your own eyes, sir.” Detmer answered and climbed the final feet up a few rocks to the clearing on the ridge.

“You’d be amazed at what I would believe.” He counterd and climbed the last few rocks, then continued to climb as Detmer pointed to the rock Owokesun was sitting on. Would the climbing never end? “What I can’t believe is that I’m a _ship_ captain and I’m _hiking_. If I wanted to walk, I would have joined the infantry. I also can’t believe that you have the one person who is the most skilled at diving, up here with you instead of finding us something for dinner.”

Owokesun frowned. “How else am I supposed to see the best place to dive?”

Gabriel shrugged, tossed her the spyglass, and climbed up to the rock so he could get a look at this _unbelievable something_ Detmer found. As soon as he was on the rock, thankfully the last rock, Owokesun handed him the spyglass. He stood, straightened out his pants, pulled down his vest and shrugged his coat back into place. Then he put the spyglass to his eye and looked for it, looked for whatever the hell he was supposed to find because nobody in this crew could offer up anything without a goddamned joke or debate. Then he saw it. He blinked. It had to be a mirage? Maybe he had a concussion from the blast of setting those charges on the _Buran_? Maybe his crew finally made him go insane. “Burnham!”

“Sir? Trouble with your eyes?” Michael asked, then walked to the rock and added so only he could hear, “Magnesium does burn bright, you shouldn’t stare directly at it.”

“I’m farsighted, you ass.” He shouted, then waved her up. “I need confirmation of what I’m looking at.”

Michael climbed up to where he stood and he thrusted the spyglass at her. She turned to look where he was pointing and then looked up at him. His eyes said, ‘don’t ask about magnesium again or I will leave you here’ so she held her tongue about that. “You do remember I’m shorter than you? I can’t see over the tree line no matter how _authoritatively_ you point.”

He looked around and there was nothing higher for her to stand on, or climb up. Well, except him. He jumped off the rock and tapped his shoulder. “Get up here.”

“Sir?” Michael asked. 

“Get on my shoulders, I’ll lift you up so you can see.”

She looked at him and then back at the staff who all waited in anticipation of her doing as directed so they could direct some lewd comments at her. Oh well, whatever lightened his mood so they didn’t have to deal with cranky Lorca tonight. “If you insist.”

“For the record,” He said. “ _Nobody else_ hesitates when I tell them to put my head between their thighs.”

“Noted.” She said and watched the crew throw up their hands in defeat as the perfect heckling line was stolen from them. Lorca had been the model captain, only talking dirty but never crossing that line with his crew. So she climbed up on her captain’s shoulders and tried her best to hold herself steady as he climbed back on the rock. She looked out over the trees and saw _so_ much more, including a ship in a cove. She put her hand on Lorca's head to steady herself as she studied it to make sure it wasn’t a mirage.

“You see it, right?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yes.” She said and put the spyglass to her eye to look at the ship. It was a newer ship, looked the same size as a Constitution class but longer. It had beautiful lines and looked new. Her sails wereunfurled, not a rip or stain on them, but there was no activity on deck. She was dead in the water. What class ship was it? Something new teh Imperial Navy put out? What ship was it? She studied it, but couldn’t make out the name. “Perhaps Saru can make out the name on the bow, I can’t…”

“Burnham, you’re 100lbs soaking wet and he’s not. I’m not hefting his bony ass up on my shoulders to make out her name. Try harder.”

“Try harder?” She asked and finally gave in and slapped him in the head. 

“God dammit, once a mutineer…”

She huffed and squeezed her thighs on his neck to stop those words from coming out of his throat. Then she realized the ship had turned, the tide had turned her, and she could see the bow. Spyglass back to her eye she strained to read what it said and when she made out the name she didn’t believe it. “ _Oh my God._ ”

“Yeah, Michael!” Tilly yelled. “Get you some.”

“Not now, Ensign.” Gabriel coughed as Michael’s thighs clamped around his throat harder and she used it as purchase to lift herself higher. He was starting to feel off balance, he grabbed her thighs to hold her in place and barked, “Someone grab my fucking belt before she takes us both over the edge."

Silence.

  
  


“Edge of the cliff! _Now_ people. This is not sexual, we are both going to die, and I will haunt _you all_.” Gabriel snapped and felt a hand on his ass as someone, probably Saru from the size of the hand, tried to get under his coat to grab something sturdy to hold onto. “For Christ sake, Saru, I said grab my belt not finger my ass!”

“Sorry, sir, perhaps you will take this into account next time you are shopping for a dramatic coat.” Saru replied and then added, “And tight leather pants.”

“My belt is on _my waist_ , which is _nowhere_ near my prostate!”

“Oh my god.” Michael repeated.

“Who knew that would be her fantasy threesome.” Tilly said to Detmer who gave the idea some thoughtful consideration. 

“It’s the _Discovery_!” Michael announced.

“It’s always about _the discovery_.” Tilly said with a smile and appreciative hum.

“No!” Michael exclaimed. “The ship! The _Discovery_! It’s in the cove!”

“The _ghost ship_ , _Discovery_?” Tilly asked, incredulously.

Gabriel smiled and patted her leg in an attempt to tell her a ‘job well done’ and also ‘please let go before I pass out and kill us both'. “Looks like we have a new ship. Well done, Burnham. Let’s go get her.”

It defied possibility, it defied logic. Lorca mumbled about it being destiny, but she could not help but wonder if this was exactly what they were looking for when they came here. If Lorca sank the _Buran_ knowing another ship was on the other side of this inlet. That didn't explain the cargo, or why he would choose to sink the ship when he had someone capable of commanding it. Two ships would greatly benefit them. They had the crew for it, so why... _why_ was the _Buran_ sacrificial? Was it to throw the Imperial Navy off their trail? Was that what that ship had been looking for out here?

"Burnham?" Lorca slapped her leg harder and couldn't resist saying, "Time to get off."

"Fuck yeah!" Tilly shouted. 

That pulled Michael away from her thoughts. She looked down as the staff looked up at her, smiling. It was time to stop using their captain as a human ladder. She handed the spyglass to Owo, held on as Lorca slid off the rock and leaned over to let her get off his shoulders. She sat on the rock and freed him, Tilly giving her a thumbs up for her entertaining display, and then jumped down to stand with them all again. It was time to pass out orders. "Owo, please see if you can find the captain something for dinner. Tilly, you're with us. Detmer, we'll need a map ready when we get back. Saru, let the crew know we've found a new ship."

"Aye, sir." They all replied.

Michael watched them leave and watched Lorca leave, already descending the hill towards the cove without waiting. That was just his way, keep up or get left behind. She and Tilly had to jog to keep up. Her questions occupied her mind as she, Tilly and Lorca descended the hillside. They followed a deer path and she made notes of the different vegetation that could be used, food sources, a trickle of water coming off the rocks that could be suitable for drinking. She watched Lorca, trying to determine if he was expecting this. His gait seemed to give away nothing, and he had seemed genuinely surprised they spotted the Discovery at all. It could be that he had intel that a ship was in the area, and didn’t know which ship it was. 

The ghost ship, _Discovery !_ She couldn’t believe it actually existed! There were rumors of a new class of ship intended for exploration and scientific research, but when several of the Imperial Navy's senior captains rebelled two years ago and took their ships with them, the Empire was left with little choice than to re-outfit the science ships for battle. There had been stories about a disaster aboard the _Glenn_ , the _Discovery_ 's sister ship, before it ever could ever hit open water. _Discovery_ had, allegedly, made appearances in the colonies but information was so unreliable from people unaccustomed to seeing navy vessels. She was supposed to be fast, unbelievably so, and tracking the timing of her appearances would lead one to believe that some sightings just had to be wrong. Or _Discovery_ was magic. Then she disappeared, only to reappear somewhere else too far away for any vessel powered by sails. It was the makings of a maritime ghost story, and sailors loved those. So as tales were told, embellished for sure, there was very little reliable information about this ship.

Unfortunately, it was going to have to stay that way. When they made it to the cove, the _Discovery_ was gone.


End file.
